


Smirk

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Shifters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is asked to help with Eric's molt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request
> 
> A [Chapter & Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862/chapters/15623359) guide for those who want to know where everything falls.

Jace’s POV  
He was almost nervous as he walks up to his mate’s home. Eric had requested his assistance for his molt, apparently he had a few scales on his back that were difficult to get to peel off even though they needed to come off. It is the first time his cobra has asked him for any sort of personal help, and he wants to make sure that he does not make his mate regret that choice. 

Instead of knocking he slips in to the house quietly. His mind is busy calling up the information that the alpha had given him in order to help his mate. Apparently Eric prefers to do his molting in the garden pool, that it is mostly the scales on his lower back and up his spine that he will need assistance with. According to the alpha, there were several infected ones during the last few molts from them ripping rather than falling off. He has also been warned that his mate’s skin with be very sensitive to all forms of touch. 

His reaction to that statement had been to blush bright red, understanding exactly what the older wolf meant with his smile. 

Quietly he makes his way through the house to the kitchen, pausing by the garden door to shed the majority of his clothes, leaving him in his swimwear only. When he spots a folded up robe, he smiles softly, thankful for his mate’s foresight, and slips it on. Even though his scarring is very light, nearly gone now a days, he is still keenly aware of those scars, particularly the ones on his back, and is not all that comfortable in his own skin.

However tonight is not about his skin, its about his mate's. 

Heading into the enclosed garden, he stops just inside the door, staring at his mate. His eyes sweeping over a rather well developed, lithe muscled back before taking notices of his mate’s long black tail that is partly in and out of the pool.

“Hello Jace,” his mate greets him, rising the rest of the way out of the water, his tail looping upon itself as he turns towards him, a smirk curving the older shifter’s lips.

“Hi Eric,” he replies softly, blushing as his eyes travel over his mate’s exposed body before meeting his eyes. He is one of the few people who can meet Eric’s eyes without being trapped within the cobra’s gaze. 

Swallowing, he pushes all thoughts about the fact he has never been alone with Eric when he is without clothes on, and currently, even though he is in half-half form, he is still naked for all the human parts. 

His mate’s smirk grows, though it is playful rather than taunting, and surprisingly warm too. 

He smiles in response, thinking, today’s going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
